MINE!
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Alec sees Max in a different light & with the help of Violet, learns there is another side to himself.
1. Part 1

Title: MINE!

Author: Jade (Dupree)

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of the TV show 'Dark Angel', any & all characters from the TV show belong to the creators of said TV show. Do not own Jensen Ackles, Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, or any of the other actors. The only person I do own in this story is Violet Winters. I am not making any money from this fan fic, it is simply an idea I had. I just wanted show my appreciation for this amazing show & more importantly for the amazing character of X5-494 aka Alec.

Rating: T for some cursing & stuff.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Author's Note: Okay, I have been wanting to write an Alec fan fic since I started 'Never Say Alone' (a Supernatural Fan Fiction I wrote), but I hadn't seen 'Dark Angel' in so long I didn't know all the main points. So, I started reading other people's fan fics to get myself reintroduced to the characters of the show. Then I got Season 2 on DVD & got to know Alec all over again. But I still read some fan fics by other people. And a friend & I started to talk about story ideas. One story line that kept coming up (mostly in the fan fics, not with my friend & I) was the one where Alec & Max were really in love with each other & another was that Max was cheating on Logan with Alec (this one, my friend & I talked about, but nothing ever happened with that story). Now, I have never saw Alec with Max, but I decided to write my own story of what would happen with Alec if Max was cheating on Logan with him. So here it is. It was a short story divided into two parts, but after I had posted it on some boards, people started to tell me that they wanted to see more with Alec & Violet, I got to thinking what might happen after Part 2. So I have decided to continue on with MINE!. Each 'Part' is a 'Chapter' of the story. I hope you like it & I hope a stayed true to the characters as I possible could.

**MINE!**

**Part 1**

" Does she use you?"

Alec looked up from the papers he was going over to the young female that stood at the end of the table.

" Excuse me?" He asked as his eyebrow rose.

" Max," she said. " Does Max use you?"

Alec shook his head & gave her a slight frown. " Where did that come from?"

She shrugged her shoulders & started to look over her work once more. Alec glanced at her again, before busying himself with the paperwork of Terminal City. Yet, he found he couldn't help but glance once more at the normal that was helping him.

Her name was Violet Winters. She had long hair with curls, & the color wasn't something he could figure out. One moment it seemed dark, the next shining as the sun, it all depended on what light was hitting her & how she looked at the moment. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, & when she got angry they were violet. She once told Alec that was how she got her name. Her father insisted her eyes would stay that color & so her parents named her after the color of her eyes. She had soft, pink lips that never seemed to form any other shape but a smile, which of course showed of her perfect white teeth. And she was fair skinned with not a single spot touching any part of skin that she showed off, which in Alec's own mind (along with a few other X5 males that met her), wasn't ever enough.

Pretty much without saying, she was the complete opposite of Max. She was soft where Max was hard. Kind where Max would come off b!tchy. She wore a blue jean jacket while Max went leather. And almost sugar sweet where Max was completely badass. Not that there anything wrong with either of them, they were who they were & dmn good at it too. But to Alec, Violet was a little too goodie-two-shoes for his taste.

" Do you love her?" Violet asked softly.

With a sigh, Alec put the paper down & looked over at her. " Since when is what goes on in my life something we discuss for a helpfully way to help TC?"

" When it involved two of the most important leaders of Terminal City," she replied simply.

" What have you heard, Vi?" Alec asked as he rubbed his eyes, figuring he was about to be yelled at for one of many mistakes.

" Just that you & Max are hooking up. Some say for release, others for more."

" And when did it come into that pretty little head of yours that she is using me?" he smiled his charming smile at her. " What makes you think it isn't the other way around or something else?"

Violet watched him for a moment. " They said she came to you when she was in heat & you tried to refuse. Something about morning regrets."

" You really shouldn't listen to idle TC gossip, Violet. It isn't always true."

Alec got up & stacking the papers together, obliviously done with the conversation. Violet got up & walked over to him, obliviously not finished with him.

" Alec… what are you doing?" she asked softly. " This isn't right & you know it. It isn't fair to any of you."

" Any of us?" he looked at her.

" You, Max, or Logan," she stated. " How do you think he'll feel if he founds out that Max & you are doing this?"

Alec looked at her & she stared back. Something from outside the room caught her eye & she looked out the window. There Max stood talking to Logan with a smile. Violet looked back at Alec, who was still watching.

'_My mate_,' he thought his inner voice whispered as he watched Max.

" She's not yours Alec, she's in love with Logan. And he loves her too," Violet whispered gently. " You can't keep doing this. One day he will find out & it's going to break his heart. And he will hate you both. You're a good friend to him, Alec… you can't do this to him."

Alec frowned & turned to look at her. " What is it that women see in this man? Logan Cale is not perfect, okay? So what if Max & I are having a little fun? There isn't any law against it is there?"

Shaking her head, she gently touched his arm. " No, there isn't. But there is a moral rule that is against it. One that makes you upset with yourself for letting this affair go on."

" And what do you know about it?" he said as he pulled away. " You don't know anything about this, Violet. So don't try to act like you do."

" I'm not trying to act like I do, Alec… I'm just trying to be your friend."

" Why do you even care?"

" Because…" here she hesitated.

" Spit it out, Violet."

" Because I don't want to see you get hurt, Alec," she looked up at him as she replied. " I've seen some of the other Transgenics mistake you for your brother Ben & I know it hurts you sometimes. Like when you get arrested for things he did & they don't believe that you're not him. And I know that what happened with Rachel still gets to you… & that you sometimes think you're nothing more then a cold blooded killer."

" How would you know all that?" He asked, his voice having a slight edge to it.

" Paying attention to what is going on. Other things you've told me yourself, probably not meaning too."

" If I told you, I'd know."

" Not two nights ago at Crash, when you were drinking a whole lot of scotch. I had to help you back here & get you into bed."

Alec remembered that night right away. She was right, he had told her pretty much everything… including about Max.

" I just don't want to see you hurt anymore, okay Alec?" she said softly. " That's the only reason I am bring this up."

" Don't worry about it Violet, I won't be hurt."

" Are you sure about that?"

" Look, what Max & I do… its… we're not exclusive, alright? She's in love with Logan & I… I just help her… from time to time." Alec said quietly.

" Do you love her?"

" Maybe…"

" Does she love you?"

" I think part of her does," he said with a nod.

Violet nodded slowly & then asked. " Do you wake up with her in your arms? Is she in the same bed as when you fell asleep? Or is she gone, no where to be found… until you see her talking to Logan again?"

Alec watched her for a moment & then she sighed.

" Listen, I have to get back to my place. I'll be back in a few days," she said as she gathered her things. " If you need to talk… about… whatever, you can stop by if you need to."

" Okay," he nodded & watched her go.

She closed the door behind her as he sat down. Part of him wanted to be upset at her for the things she said. The other part knew she was right. She rarely said anything bad about anything, so this whole conversation through him a little bit. But he got the message. He already knew it though. He rubbed his face as he sighed.

He paused to think about Violet for moment, pushing everything else from his mind. Did she really mean it when she said she didn't want him hurt? He thought about everything that happened to him since he met her & something shocking came to him. He could honestly say she went out of her way for him more then once. Like the time someone had let Rachel's name slip. He didn't know how she did it, but she found out the main points, then because he couldn't visit Rachel's grave, she took flowers over to it. When he found out, he flipped & hurried there before someone saw her & she got in trouble on his behalf. Instead, he found her speaking softly to Rachel's father. She gave him a flower, laying the rest on his daughter's grave, before she turned & left. Or the time she had brought a plate of home cooked food for him. Actually home cooked food, nothing heated in the microwave. She told him that while he was gone on business, he'd missed a BBQ TC had & she didn't think it was fair everyone got good cooked food, while he was busy working. So she had made him a plate of fried chicken, potato salad & green beans with biscuits. And those were just two of the many times she did something like that. And never once did she ask anything in return, she simple smiled when he said thank you.

The door to the office opened as Max & Logan walked in all in smiles.

" Hey Alec, how are things going?" Logan asked.

With a glance up, he saw in Max's eyes telling him not to be smart. He turned his gaze to Logan.

" Slow, but their going," He said as his usual charming self.

" That's good. Well I must go, I have to see if I can find someone to help get more food in here to you all."

" Thanks Logan," Max said with a smile.

He smiled back at her & shook his head. " Don't mention it, the least I could do for you all. Well, I will see you all next time."

Alec watched as Logan carefully took Max's hand & gave a gentle but affectionate squeeze. He had to wear gloves because of the virus b!tch, but he still found a way to touch her somewhat. And here he was, the X5 named Alec, being able to touch her completely & pretty much, as much as he wanted. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Logan could only touch some part of her through rubber gloves & loved her through all that. Sure they had their ups & downs, but then again who didn't? And he had been stealing touches & everything else from someone he considered a friend.

' What was it I said to Max,' he wondered to himself. ' When I found out she told Logan we were together when she tried to stay away from him… oh yeah… because I'm the kinda guy that would steal another guy's girl. I guess I really am.'

He shook his head & watched as Logan walked out. His gaze turned to Max. She watched after Logan a moment longer then turned back to Alec.

" Last night was fun," she said softly.

" Yeah, a barrel of laughs," he chimed up, looking down at the table.

Max frowned & crossed her arms. " Well don't get all excited on me, I wouldn't want you to pull anything."

" Max, I'm not in the mood," Alec said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" What's you're problem?"

Alec put his hands together & rested them against his lips for a moment. " Do you ever stop to think what's going to happen when Logan finds out about what we have been doing?"

Max tilted her some, her eyes narrowing a bit. " What are you saying Alec?"

" I am asking you a question, Max," he glanced over at her. " Do you? Or do you sneak into my room for that moment of satisfaction & pretend like it didn't happen by sneaking back out?"

" I thought we had an understanding, Alec."

Alec shook his head with a slight laugh as he looked down nodding some. " Yeah, so did I."

" Then why are you getting all conservative on me now?" she asked as she strolled over to him. " You are helping me to keep from throwing myself at Logan & killing him by mistake."

" Is that what I am doing Max? Or am I just slowly helping you kill him another way?"

Max stared at him & shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. Alec turned his head to look up at her, his eyes holding hers.

" You never loved me did you?" he questioned.

Max choked. " Loved you? Alec, I love Logan."

He pressed his lips together & nodded slowly. With a deep breath drawn in, he stood up from the chair. Max tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

" Alec…" she began.

Alec shook his head & waved his hand to stop her. " Don't Max, don't even try."

" Why don't we go to my place & talk about this?"

Slowly he shook his head. She frowned at him.

" Why not?"

" I got something else that I need to do, Max," he looked at her.

" Something more important then talking about us?"

" Max, there is no 'us' remember? That was part of the deal, I believe. And you don't love me," Alec said, noticing how it really didn't hurt like he thought it would. " I think you need to really think about what you've been doing to Logan by sleeping with me. Whatever you decide to do – tell him or not, you're choice. And I will stick with it. But this," he motioned between them. " This is over."

" But Alec," Max began to protest.

" No Max," he shook his head firmly. " Don't come in my room in the middle of the night, don't give me those promising looks, & don't touch me with that come hither touch. Those are meant for Logan, who you love, not me. And I don't want anymore of them."

Alec turned from her, grabbed his things & headed for the door.

" Alec?" her voice was soft & light.

" Yeah?"

" Are… are you alright?"

His signature grin came to his plump lips. " I'm always alright."

With that, he walked out & closed the door behind him, leaving Max by herself. He walked to his room in one of the worn out buildings & put his things away. He glanced at his watch, then turned around & left. He had to take care of something & didn't want to wait a few days.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Violet took a cup of tea out of the microwave she had & sipped it carefully. The warm liquid flooded her mouth & throat as it slipped past. She sighed as the chills of the night air slowly were driven back by the warmth in the cup.

She walked to her couch & was just about to sit down when a knock came to her door. Carefully setting the cup down, she walked over & opened the door partly because the chain was hooked.

Alec turned his head down to look at her & gave her a playful smile.

" Hey Snow White, want some company in there?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

" Depends on who the company is."

" Why the lovely & loveable Alec, of course."

" Nay, I got enough company as it is," she said as she closed the door.

She listened for a moment as Alec laughed before she undid the chain & pulled the door open to him. He winked at her as he walked into her small apartment.

" This is nice digs ya got, Violet."

" Thank you," she said as she closed the door & turned to him. " So what bring you to my humble home?"

" I caught the whiff of that delicious tea you were drinking & thought maybe you'd be kind enough to share some with me?" he said looking at her hopefully.

Violet smiled some & nodded. " Sure."

She walked into the living room to grab her cup, before walk to the kitchen. Alec followed behind her quietly, just absorbing his surroundings. When she called her place a 'humble home', she really wasn't kidding. The walls of the apartment were a warm tan, with off white linoleum floors & a brown carpet. The living room only had a blue couch against length of the wall, a small coffee table was in front of it that looked to be at least twenty years old, with a TV on a stand on the other wall, & a rocking chair was at the far corner of the room.

In the kitchen, where she was fixing Alec some tea, she had a stainless steal fridge, & matching stove. They weren't too new, but they weren't that old either. The room was open & in the center was a wooden table with four chairs. She had a few appliances on her counter that were a bunch of different colors. Her sink was also steal & had a few dirty dishes in it.

Alec took a seat at the table & watched her move towards him with the cup of steaming tea, careful not to burn herself. She sat it down in front of him, got hers & sat down at the table with him.

He gave her a smile before taking a drink of tea. He sighed as the warmth flooded his body. Closing his eyes, he relished in the moment. Violet watched him quietly as she sipped her own tea. Finally he opened his eyes to look at her.

" Is everything alright Alec?"

" Yeah, everything is fine."

" Then why are you outside of TC & here?"

Alec shrugged, taking another drink. " I… I just had to get away for a little while."

" Oh," Violet nodded some. " Listen, Alec… about earlier, what I said… I had no place to say anything & I'm sorry."

" What?" he looked at her.

" I'm sorry for butting into your business. It was wrong & I shouldn't have done that."

" Don't worry about it, Vi," he said waving it off with a smile. " I think I can get over it."

" Maybe, but I really shouldn't have done it. I don't know anything about you & Max, so I shouldn't…"

Alec interrupted her. " There is no me & Max, Vi."

" Uh? What?" Violet looked at him, slightly confused.

" There is no me & Max," he took another sip of tea. " I called it off."

" Called it off?"

" Yeah," he nodded, smiling slightly. " I mean, ya know… Max didn't love me, she loves Logan… So… Why even let it go on, ya know?"

Alec kept rambling for a moment, so Violet got up & took a step to him. Gently she slipped her arms around him. Normally, Alec would pull away, but something in her touch made him want to stay. So he slipped his arms around her waist & pulled her closer, closing his eyes he pressed his face against her stomach. His arms tighten around her waist & he took a shaky breath. For a goodie-two-shoe, she felt kinda good in his arms…

Violet gently held him against her; one arm resting over his shoulder the hand on his back, while the other gently rubbed his shoulder & moved to his neck. This wasn't unusually for her, someone needing a hug & her being the one to offer it. That's how it had been her whole life. People leaned on her, like they did with Alec. Only problem, those people seemed to forget people like Alec & herself needed someone to lean on as well. And if they didn't have that, life seemed harder then normal. So she stood there, gently running her fingers through Alec's hair (she had always liked when some one did that when she was tense, she just hoped it relaxed Alec like it did her), & just being there for him.

She looked down as she felt his head moved & stared down into his memorizing hazel eyes. Her hand stilled itself as she waited. She had learned quickly that when an X5 was this silent, it was best not to make any sudden movements.

Alec's eyes slowly moved over Violet's face. From her smooth forehead, to her bright blue eyes, to that elegant nose, & lastly to those oh so kissable lips. He slowly stood up to his full height, his arms still around her waist. Her arms slowly slipped down his arms as she looked up at him.

Slowly, as if he was afraid he'd scare her, Alec bent his head down to hers.

" Alec?" Violet pulled her head back some.

" It's okay…" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers gently.

Violet frozen for a moment as she let Alec kiss her. His soft lips moved gently over hers, caressing. She wasn't for sure what to do, this never happened to her. But she didn't have long to think at all. Alec had tightened his arms around her waist, & was using his lips to coax her into responding. It was working. Soon, her arms where around his neck & she was returning his kiss with interest.

Alec took his fill of her, making sure she had her fill of him before pulling back slowly. He closed his eyes & rested his forehead against hers as he took a deep breath, smiling some when he heard her shaky breathing. As he stroked her back, he kissed her forehead gently.

" Alec?" her voice rang in his ears. " What was that for?"

Alec eyes flew open & he slowly pulled back looking at her. There was no glare or frown on her face. She didn't have any hurtful look in her eyes, just one of curiosity & questions.

" That was for you," he whispered gently as he stared into her eyes.

" But I mean… why… You just told Ma…"

" Shh, don't say her name," he said as he pressed two fingers to her lips. " This has nothing to do with her. This is between you & me."

"Alec… I… I can't be a substitute," Violet said as she looked up into his eyes. " I'm your friend & will do anything to help you… But I can't give you that part of myself just to be a substitute for her. It'd hurt to much."

His lips slowly curved up into a slight smile. He bent his head & captured her lips once more, before he pulled away again.

" You were never her substitute. I knew that from the moment I meet you. You stood out all on your own & never once feared falling into her shadows did you? Even if it meant… never having a chance with me."

Violet gently bit into her bottom lip. " I… I just wanted you happy."

He kissed her forehead gently. " I am. It just took a little time to get there."

She sighed softly, still not for sure on what really to do. Alec gave a gently hug, then slowly pulled back. He turned & headed to the door. Violet followed after him.

" Where are you going?"

" Back home," he said as he pulled the door open. " I'll see you soon. Promise."

Violet watched as he closed the door behind him. She stood still for a moment before she walked to the door & locked it. Turning, she went to the window & looked down at the street. She saw Alec walk out from the building & slowly down the sidewalk, his hands in his jacket pocket. Suddenly, he turned & glanced right up at her. A mischievous grin came to his beautiful face as he waved at her. She couldn't help but smile & wave back at him.

He knew her eyes sparkled when she smiled like that. He now also knew that he could make those eyes turn violet whenever he kissed her. And to Alec, that seemed like the perfect amount of power to have. As he watched her from down on the street, only one word was on his mind. In the deepest part of his soul – beyond the voice that whispered breeding partner, lover, & mate so many time whenever he looked at Max, now those were silenced by one single voice. A single voice that didn't whisper to Alec what he wanted to hear; instead it shouted at him what was true. And now, as he stood looking up into the window at Violet, the voice left no room for argument or misunderstanding. It simply told Alec everything he saw in Violet's eyes as he walked out of her place.

" _MINE!_"


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Max sat in the control room of Terminal City. Her feet were propped up on a desk as she watched the TV screens. It had been hours since she had that weird little chat with Alec. And now she sat with nothing else to do.

" Damn Manticore for giving me shark DNA. I could be sleeping right now," She thought bitterly to herself. " Damn Alec for suddenly want to do the right thing. I could be sleeping with him right now."

Max sighed heavily. What could she do? Her & Alec had just been bed buddies to help keep her from jumping Logan that time she went into heat. And even though she hated to admit it, it had been fun. Damn fun. She couldn't remember a time like that before. Then again, she hadn't ever been with a X5 male before.

Movement on the monitor caught her eye. She looked at it just as Alec jumped over the fence. " Now where the hell did he go?"

Deciding to find out, Max rose to her feet & headed out the door. She walked in the direction she knew he would take to get to his place.

Alec walked quietly along the path. His head was up & he nodded to a group of transgenics. As he turned the corner, he came to a sudden stop on seeing Max waiting with her arms crossed in front of her.

" Max?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. " What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Max smirked. " You tell me."

" Uh… I don't know what you mean, Max."

She rolled her eyes & scoffed.

" Look Max," Alec started, " I'm tired & I want to get to bed."

" And I'd like some fun since I can't sleep," Max said with a glare." Looks like we both are SOL."

Alec shrugged. " Sounds to me like you're SOL, not me. I can still get sleep."

Max glare grew harder. With a sigh, Alec moved to walk around her, but Max blocked his path.

" Where were you?"

Alec looked down at her. " Out."

" That's not what I asked."

" That's the answer your gonna get," Alec said with a slight frown.

" Don't make me kick your ass, Alec," she gritted her teeth.

" A new way to release tension there, Maxie?"

Max smacked him in the arm.

" Ow. Hey," he rubbed his upper arm, " It's not very nice to hit your ex-lover."

" Shh! Would you keep your voice down?" she hissed.

Alec gave a sarcastic laugh. " You're the one who came looking for me. And you're the one not letting me go home."

" I just wanted to know why all of a sudden you are worried about Logan. Sure weren't doing that last night."

" Things change," Alec said with a shrug. " That was last night, this is tonight. And ya know, maybe I did have these feelings last night. Just decided that today was better to tell you, instead of you being under me."

Max's mouth fell open as she stared at Alec. He'd never acted this way to her before. She never cared before.

He watched he for a moment, then glanced around. Max felt her heartbeat speed up. He only did that when he was about to kiss her.

' DUH! Of course,' Max thought. ' Someone must have said something to him & he got worried that someone would find out what we were doing. So he's been playing this 'conservative guy' to cast doubt aside. I should have known Alec wouldn't care for anyone else's feelings.'

" I'm going home now, Max."

Max shook her head. " Wait… what?"

" I'm going home. Night Max," Alec walked past her.

" I thought you were going to kiss me," she said as her hands went to her hips.

Alec glanced over his shoulder at her. She had turned to watch him. He shook his head. " Why would I kiss you Max? What part of 'this between us is over' did ya not understand?"

Max stood there dumb founded. With a heavy sigh, Alec turned once more & walked away. This time when Max called him, he didn't look back.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Violet sat at her kitchen table the next morning as she went over some paper work from TC & ate her breakfast. She took a bite of oatmeal & studied the paper in her hand. But she was having trouble concentrating. All she kept thinking about was Alec & how he kissed her. Things like that never happened to her. Why should they? She wasn't anyone special; hell she wasn't even that pretty… why on earth would someone like Alec even spare her a second glance.

She laid the paper down & looked up. Hadn't she been hoping for him to spare her a second glance since the day she met him? The answer was a simple yes. But she never in all her years believed it would actually happen. Alec could have any girl he wanted just by smiling at them…

" So why does he want me?" she wondered out loud.

Violet leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes & let her mind wonder back to their first meeting, which was almost a year ago.

_Violet bit her lip as she rode silently with Logan Cale._

" _Are you sure they won't get upset that you are bringing in an outsider, Logan?"_

_Logan smiled. " Don't worry, Violet. It's been two years since the transgenics took over Terminal City & while there are some people trying to destroy them still, the trans are now full American Citizens. They can't be touched so easily. And right now, they could use some more humans who trust & want to help them. They need more people like you, Violet."_

" _Okay, Logan. I just don't want to offend them… I'm so nervous."_

" _Don't be. Max will be more then grateful for your help. And Joshua will just love you & love the fact you can help get more of his paintings sold. Alec & Mole might take a little more convincing."_

" _Alec & Mole?" she asked._

" _Yeah, Alec is second in command at TC & Mole is in charge of the weapons," Logan started to explain. " Both are very cautious to new visitors. Though, once Alec sees you, I am sure he will take right to you."_

_Violet glanced from the window to him. " Why do you say that?"_

" _Because you're a woman."_

" _So?"_

_Logan couldn't help but chuckle. " And Alec is an X5 male. Not to mention a little bit of a player. He'll be trying to charm you're pants off in about fifteen minutes after meeting you."_

" _You're kidding me right?"_

" _No I'm not. Alec…he's someone good to watch your back, but he can also be self-centered," he went on. " Alec knows the effect he has on human women too. He uses it to get what he wants, though he never forces them."_

" _How do you know he doesn't force them?"_

" _Because he didn't force Max to sleep with him when Manticore made them breeding partners. And if he isn't going to force someone to sleep with him when it could mean either one of them being seriously punished, he's not going to force someone to sleep with him just to have a good time."_

_Violet slowly nodded & looked back out the window. She was suddenly very intrigued by this Alec fellow. Logan didn't seem to like him a whole lot, but at the same time she knew he had respect for the X5. And the fact that Logan first warned her that Alec might try to get with her, then told her he'd never force anyone made her wonder about the motives behind that. Perhaps Alec just wanted to be near someone for comfort & went after it the only way he knew how. Through seduction & sleeping with someone – that or she had one to many psychology lessons._

_She remained quiet until they got to TC. As she got out, she was greeted by tons of eyes staring at her. Violet smiled at them, some smiled back but others just watched her._

_With another smile, she walked over to Logan who was talking to a very attractive man. He was about six foot, lean built, with shaggy dark dirty blonde hair. And his eyes where hazel, her favorite eye color on a man._

" _Logan, are you sure this is a good idea?" the mysterious man questioned. " She could get sick here."_

" _I know, but I have had her blood checked & everything. The doctor says she has a strong immune system & should be able to stay in TC for a few hours each day as long as she takes a two day break every week to make sure her body isn't being hurt by any of the toxins in here," Logan explained quickly to him. " She wants to help, Alec. And you know you guys need all the extra help you can get."_

_Violet's eyes widen some, this was Alec?! No wonder human women would give him what he wants. He was gorgeous! And from the way he was concerned about her before even meeting her gave her a little insight to who he was on the inside. She bet he was gorgeous there as well._

_Alec sighed heavily & nodded. " You're right. But I still don't like it, it's to dangerous if you ask me."_

" _Would you at least meet her?"_

_Alec nodded & Logan turned to find Violet waiting quietly a few steps behind him. Slightly surprised that Alec hadn't noticed her yet, he motioned her forward. Violet walked up to them._

" _Alec," Logan began, " This is Violet Winters. Violet, this is Alec McDowell."_

" _Hi Alec, nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hand to shake his._

_A flirtatious smile came to Alec's plump lips as he shook her hand. " Violet, that's a beautiful name. It very nice to meet you as well."_

" _Thank you," she said as a slight blush came to her cheeks. She hated it, but she was never really good with men who flirted with her._

" _You're welcome," Alec replied with the smile again, he seemed to enjoy the way he was making her nervous._

" _Well, I think I will let you two decide how Violet can help. She is really good with keeping track of money, Alec, & she knows art people who would love to buy some of Joshua's paintings," Logan said to him. " I'm gonna go find Max."_

_With that Logan left the two by themselves. Violet watched Logan leave before turning her gaze back to Alec's. She found he had been staring at her._

" _Yes?"_

" _So, you're good with money?"_

" _Yes. Don't know why, just good with it."_

" _Then you can help me. I keep track of all the spending of TC along with the selling of Joshua's paintings," Alec said with a mischievous grin, as he took a step closer to her._

_Violet couldn't help but laugh._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing, just it hasn't even been five minutes yet."_

" _Five minutes? What are you talking about?"_

" _Logan said it would take you about fifteen minutes before you would start to try to charm the pants off me."_

_Alec's face fell, but he made a save quickly & shrugged. " What can I say? I want something I go after it."_

" _I'll remember that for the future. But for now, I'd like to keep my pants on," Violet said with a teasing grin._

_Alec studied her for a moment & Violet's grin faded. She suddenly realized she shouldn't have been teasing him like that. Then Alec started to laugh._

" _So you won't even consider letting me remove them?"_

_Violet's lips formed a smile as she shook her head. " Nope, sorry."_

" _Damn & here I was hoping to get lucky."_

" _That was yesterday."_

" _No it wasn't. Unless you count getting shot at lucky."_

" _Were you hit?"_

" _No."_

_Violet grinned. " Then you were lucky."_

_Alec shook his head with a laugh. " Come on, Vi," he took her hand & tugged some to get her to follow him. " Let's find you some work to do. Maybe you should meet Joshua first, I'm sure he'd like to know who will be fencing his paintings besides me."_

" _Alright," was Violet's response as she smiled & followed after the X5 male._

_Over the next months, Violet & Alec had become good friends. And from then until now, Violet had slowly fallen in love with him._

Violet opened her eyes as she thought about it again. She loved Alec. There was no question to it, she loved him with her whole heart. But did Alec really love her? He never actually said he was in love with her last night. But his actions said yes.

She needed to know for sure though. She got up & grabbed her blue jean jacket. She slipped it on as she walked out of her apartment & headed for Terminal City. In her heart she knew Alec wasn't using her to get over Max. And although he said she wasn't a substitute for Max, she really needed to know if he did want her, actually want her for something more then what he had with Max. She already lost her heart to him, what else did she have left to do but surrender it to him? Now, if only Alec would cooperate.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

" Violet, wait come back here," I said as I chased after her.

" Where's the fun in that, Alec?"

I laughed as I chased her through Terminal City. Yeah I could easily take her since I am a X5, but like she said, where's the fun?

Violet took a left & I run after her. I stopped suddenly when I didn't see her anywhere. My head snapped around when I heard her giggle. She had been hiding in the doorway & took off across the street. I hurried after her.

" Violet, Baby, come on," I called out to her.

" Want something?"

" You."

" Gotta work for it," She said over her shoulder with a teasing smile.

If I could only just get my hands on her, but damn if she wasn't a fast little thing. She ran into the building where I lived & I went up the stairs behind her. I heard her laughing before I saw her leaning against the door of my apartment.

" I win."

" Yeah, only cause you were sneaky," I said with a smirk.

" Aww, I start playing like you & suddenly I'm the sneaky one," her eyes sparkled as she teased me.

I grinned. " That's right, you gotta stop taking after me. Can't be good for your reputation."

" I'm with you, my reputation is already shot."

" I feel so loved."

She grabbed the collar my shirt & pulled me down towards her. " You should."

Her lips lightly touched mine in a gentle kiss. I hated when she did that to me. Those light caresses from her always drove me crazy. And I was trying to be good, while she was trying to kill me.

The door of my apartment opened & she pulled me inside. I closed the door & slipped my arms around her waist. I wanted her closer… I needed her closer. My back hit the door as she pushed me against it. My heart started to beat faster in anticipation, so did hers.

A shiver coursed through her body as my fingers lightly grazed her side. Her soft pouting lips parting to whisper my name near my ear. I swallowed hard as her breath ghosted over the skin of my neck. It was soon replaced with the feathery touch of her lips. I groaned as I felt moistness on my skin. Yep, she was going to kill me. Least I'd die happy.

I suddenly wanted some of the power we shared that she was taking control of right now. I slowly ran my hands down her sides & heard her sharp in draw of air. I had to smile at that. I slipped one of my hands to the small of her back & pressed her tight against me. The silence that was in the room was filled with our moans.

She fit me perfectly. If she had been a Transgenic, I would have thought Manticore might have designed her for me. That was a laugh. Manticore designing us for anything other then missions was like suggesting the earth wasn't round. If we were actually lucky to fall in love, be it with one of our own or an ordinary, it was the same as any one else, pure chance.

My cheek brushed against her hair & my sense came alive as I smelt the berry scent of her shampoo. I trailed my lips slowly down her cheek & then her neck. I lightly kissed the pulsing vein in her neck & felt her quiver in my arms. Slowly & deliberately, I ran my tongue up her neck. Ah, there it was, the seductive little sound she made in the back of her throat. It wasn't quite a moan; I wasn't for sure what it was. I only knew it turned my blood into liquid fire & made me want to share it with her.

I moved my hands down & cupped her hips. I felt her hot breath against my ear as she gasped my name. With a low growl, I picked her up & kept her tight around me. I smiled as she hooked her legs around me to keep herself from falling, just like I knew she would.

" Alec?" she whispered as she stared into my eyes.

I saw the questions & the concerns. But underneath that, I saw the swirls of wondering, passion, & yearning. The very same things that were trying to torture my soul. I held her as I slowly made my way to my bedroom.

" Its okay," I whispered. " I'll take care of you, Vi."

She slowly ran her fingers through my hair & I sighed as I closed my eyes…

" Huh, what… what the! Ahhh damn it! What a time to wake up!" Alec groaned as he opened his eyes & glanced around his room.

He rolled over onto his stomach & pulled the pillow under his chin. He laid there in a cold sweat as the fever of his dream coursed through his soul.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Violet walked down the sidewalk to TC. She looked both ways before she crossed the street & came to the gate. An X6 by the name of Dalton was watching the gate & smiled when he saw her.

" Hey Violet," he said. " I thought you had off today. Is Alec making ya work over time?"

Violet's hair bounced around her face as she shook her head.

" No, but I do need to see him," she said as Dalton let her in. " Know where he might be?"

" If he isn't in the control room he could be at his place or Joshua's."

Violet gave him a smile. " Thanks Dalton."

" You're welcome."

Violet turned & made her way to the control room. She smiled & said hello to the Transgenics that she knew.

She came to a warehouse that was made of steel. Over the years, the rain & bio-chemical had made it somewhat rusty & dark in places. Other then that, it was in good condition. Not to mention the Trans had fixed it up as well.

As Violet pushed open the sliding door, a few heads turned their attention to her.

" Hey everyone," she said cheerfully.

" Hey yourself," Mole said as he puffed his cigar. " What brings you here today? Shouldn't you be home recuperating from all your lovely visits here?"

" I won't tell if you won't."

" Now Violet, you know I can't do that. I'm gonna have to tell Max & Alec."

" Did I mention I know a place to score some Cuban cigars?" she cocked an eyebrow.

" Always happy to see you, Violet," Mole said with a huge grin as he let her walk past him.

Violet chuckled as she made her way around all the desks. Computers & laptops sat on them with other Trans sitting & working on them. She made her way to the stairs that lead up to the second floor – the control room where they kept tabs on everything, Max's office, a conference room, & Alec's office.

' Maybe I should look for him there, too,' She thought to herself.

" Thanks Logan," Max's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

" No problem Max," Logan said softly with a slight smile. " Take care of yourself."

" You too," Max said as she closed the connection on the computer.

Violet walked the rest of the way up the stairs. " Hey Max."

Max turned & gave a half-hearted smile. " Hey."

" Watcha up to?"

" Just checking in with Logan about places wanting to do business with us to help us get food."

" Any luck?"

" Some hopeful possibilities," she replied coolly.

Violet nodded." Well don't worry Max. We'll come up with something. In the mean time I can see you are busy, so I'll get out of your hair."

" Thanks, but you don't have to rush off," Max said. " Alec will be here in a minute & I'll need someone to help me hide the body."

Violet's eyebrow rose at his name & she tried to hide any outward reaction.

" So what did he do this time that would involve his body to be hid?" Violet asked with a slight smile.

Max scoffed. " More like what hasn't he done?"

" So he's being his normal self?"

" Normal annoying self," Max corrected her.

**

* * *

**

Alec froze at the bottom of the stairs. There she was – the person of his desire, the object of his affection… with the mistake of his now past.

Alec had taken a cold shower that morning to cool off from his heated dream. But just seeing her, even the back of her head, was enough for his desire to burn & make him want to stay in the bathtub for a week.

' Like that'd help any,' He thought to himself.

Then another thought hit him. What if Vi had told Max about this kiss? Just what he needed to have - a face off with his ex-lover about having a chance with a new lover. Not his idea of fun first thing in the morning.

So he took a deep breath & slowly climbed the stairs. He heard his named tossed out & slowly grinned. Now he knew how to keep it relaxed without giving away where he'd been last night. Yes, he trusted Max…

' But let's face it,' he thought. ' Women get jealous & I don't want to start anything between Vi & Max.'

" I'm sure Alec wasn't trying to purposely annoy you."

" Of course he was," Max spat. " His sole purpose in life is to drive me into the loony bin."

" No, I think Alec just likes to torture us that way," Violet grinned at Max.

" And what are you two lovely ladies doing?" Alec spoke up & walked to them. " Wait, let me guess… day dreaming about me? Curse Manticore for making me so desirable."

" Curse Manticore for making you at all," Max muttered.

Alec smirked as her, a hand over his _wounded_ heart. " I feel the love."

Violet tore her eyes from Alec. She couldn't help it. She liked looking at him & wondering why he did some things. Plus he was a good thing to look at.

And of course, he'd kissed her, the reason she was here now. She needed to find out really why he'd done that. Why did she suddenly feel flushed?

" Ugh! You're so annoying," Max tossed her paper work on the table. " I'm going for a drive."

" Good idea Max," Alec said brightly. " The fresh air will do you good."

With a huff Max left Alec & Violet alone.

" Hey," he said softly to her.

" Hey."

" I'm glad to see you, Vi."

She smiled at him. " Its always a pleasure to see you… oh… I mean its nice… good… no great. That is…"

Alec grinned over her word choices. She bit into her lip.

" Wanna go into my office?"

Violet nodded. " Yeah."

With a smile, Alec led her to his office. He unlocked the door, then walked inside after Violet.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Violet glanced around Alec's office. It was simple – a wooden desk with a black office chair, a computer that looked to be manufactured in the early 21st century, & work papers were set in piles. Two chairs sat before the desk. A huge window was behind her like the door that showed the control room. And there was a filing cabinet on the far wall.

On the wall was a painting Joshua had done for him & there was a single picture. It was of Joshua, Max, OC, Sketchy, & Alec. There was also a map & a layout of TC as well as Seattle.

She started to wonder how many times had she been in this room. Here was mainly where she worked with Alec. From going over the budget to finding a faster route to bring supplies in. How many times had she sat in his chair while he paced the room or they'd stared at the maps or talked over the meaning for Joshua's latest painting? Far to many to count.

" Vi?" Alec's voice broke her from the daze.

" Yeah?" she glanced at him.

Alec had walked from the door to his desk, all the while watching Violet.

" You haven't moved since we walked in here," he said with a shrug.

He moved to rest against the desk, his hands on the desk edge at his sides He had one of his many sexy smiles on (the one being the soft & sweet kind), & amused but warm eyes.

He knew what he was doing to her.

' Great,' she thought. ' I came for answers & end up finding a Casanova.'

Violet shrugged as well. " I was just thinking"

" What 'bout?"

" All the times I've been here."

" Where? In TC?" he asked.

" No," she shook her head. " Here in this room."

Alec's smile grew some. " Yeah? Well I hope they were pleasant memories."

" For work, yes."

" For us?"

Violet watched him for a moment. " Yes, but all it mainly was, was work."

" Ah right. Guess we have to find some new memories. More pleasurable ones," He grinned. " Ya know, kinda like last night."

A faint blush crept up to her cheeks & she nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

" Yeah about that… Um, that's why I'm here. To talk to you about it."

A slight ting of fear tugged at Alec. " What about?"

" Well," Violet paused, " Well, ya see, the thing is… I just wanted to say…"

" It's cool, Violet."

" What?"

Alec shrugged. " I said it was cool. Ya know, if you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you."

Violet blinked. Where on earth did he get that one?

He gave her a smile, but his eyes held sadness & hurt.

" Um, if it was cool, why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

" Does it matter?" he stood up & walked behind the desk.

" To me it does," she said as she walked over to him.

He glanced down at her. " It hurts, okay? You tell me you don't want me hurt anymore, but you don't share the same feelings with me. I thought that with you I could have something… anything," Alec sighed heavily & looked around the room. " I guess I was wrong again."

" Alec, I never said I didn't share the same feelings with you. You said that, I didn't."

Slowly, Alec turned his eyes back to her. Damn it, he'd jumped the gun & assumed she didn't care for him the same way.

" Well don't I feel like an ass," he muttered.

" Well at least I know how you really feel about me," Violet replied with a soft smile.

Alec smiled a little. " So what did you wanna talk about last night for?"

" I wanted to ask you again why you'd kissed me," She answered. " But I think I got my answer."

" Yeah?" he grinned & reached out to take her hand.

" Yeah," she smiled at him as pulled her to him.

Alec smiled down at her as he slipped his arms around her waist. Not for sure what to do, Violet laid her arms on his.

" Its okay to touch me, Vi," he said softly. " I don't bite… hard."

She chuckled. " That I am sure of. I'm just… this is all new to me."

" That so? Well then, I guess we have to do something that isn't new."

" Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble?"

" No trouble," he grinned.

" Yeah right."

Alec shrugged before he dipped his head & claimed her lips. Violet was surprised again by this, but gave in a lot sooner this time. Slowly she moved her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She sighed as he pulled her tighter against him.

Alec growled inside. He held her tight against him & almost couldn't believe his dream had been right. They did fit together. And man didn't it feel good. As his mouth slanted over hers again & again, he heard a soft moan escape her lips. His body tingled & he could feel his body heat slowly going higher. The only time he'd ever felt like this was when he'd been with Max. But this was different – for starters his clothes were still on & he felt like this. And this was Violet moaning, whimpering, & trying to pull him closer while he held her securely in his arms. And though he felt like this, he didn't want to find a bed. He moaned as she nipped his lip. Yeah, he was pretty content to stay here & kiss her all day.

Violet couldn't really explain the feelings she was having. But she felt bolder & more alive with Alec. And from that moan, he seemed to be enjoying it. So she pressed her body more against his & her insides quivered from his heat. Slowly she moved a hand from his neck & let it slip down his shoulder some. She hoped this was all right, but he had said it was okay to touch him & for some reason, that's exactly what she wanted to do. As she caressed his shoulder through his jacket he gently bite her lip. Any other guy, she might have pulled back from that in shock. Alec doing it & all she could do was whimper. What was happening to her? Her hand down his side & she gently stroked at his rib then stomach. She gasps as he lightly sucked on her bottom lip. How did he know she'd like that? Or the way he was holding her? Carefully, not to distract him, she pulled his shirt up a little & began to stroke his skin. He had on baggy pants, so she was able run her fingers against his hipbone. She couldn't help but smile as she heard his sharp intake of breath & the moan that followed. Yeah, she liked this freedom he was sharing with her.

**

* * *

**

Max had made it down to her motorcycle when she realized in her attempt to get away from Alec, she'd left the keys in her office.

So has she trudged back up the stairs, she hoped for one thing. That Violet would have dragged Alec off to work. If not, she just might knock him on his ass.

As Max turned to head for her office, she stopped. With her high hearing she could have sworn she heard someone moan. And it sounded like Alec.

' Great,' she groaned, ' I'm hearing him now.'

Shaking her head, she glanced around the control room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

A flash of movement caught her eye & she turned her head to Alec's office. She saw part of his upper arm & he was holding… something. Curiosity got the better of her & she walked toward the window.

Suddenly she froze as she watched. She couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe what she was seeing… There was Alec, standing in his office, arms around _her_ & kissing _her_.

Then Max heard something that made her blood run cold.

Alec moaned Violet's name against her lips, before he was kissing her again.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

Alec was on a high. He couldn't stop touching Violet, whether it was her hair or her skin, he couldn't get enough. And the way she blushed & giggled over what he did, made him want to touch her even more.

Then came the time for her to go.

" But I don't want to go home yet," she protested.

" I don't want you to go home either, Vi. But you gotta," Alec stated as he kissed her lightly on the lips. " You weren't suppose to come back today & you have already been here almost all day. What if you get sick? You'll have to stay home for two days now."

" What about work?"

" I'll come over to your house so we can work on everything. But don't come back until you're body has gotten its rest okay?"

Violet sighed but nodded. He smiled & kissed her again. As he took her hand, Alec went to open the door when he stopped & turned to her.

" What's up?" she asked.

" I was just thinking, how do you feel about letting people know about this?"

" I… I hadn't thought about it," Violet replied as she bit her bottom lip. " I was to busy wondering about us to think about anyone else."

" Yeah, same here," he glanced at her. " Its up to you, Baby."

" You're in this relationship too."

Alec cocked a sexy grin. " I don't know much about relationships, Babe, you'll have to help me."

" Then what a good time for this to come up," she grinned at him, " now we can both decide how we want to handle this."

Alec pulled her into a hug & kissed the top of her head. She melted back into him & tightened her arms around him. As he stroked her back, they went over how they felt people would react to them being together. Aside from an occasional teasing from Mole, they couldn't see any reason for them not telling.

" What about Max?" Violet looked up at him.

" I knew you were going to ask me that," Alec said. " I honestly don't know, Babe. I guess we'll have to let it play out & see what happens. I mean, we weren't going out or anything & she is in love with Logan. I can't see why she would say anything about us being together." He had decided not to tell her about his little run in with Max the night before. " Other then being finally able to tease me about being with an ordinary, I think she'll be cool with it."

" Ordinary?" she smirked.

" Uh... eh, I mean… that is to say… compared to… no," Alec paused, then smiled some, " Um... how about another kiss?"

Violet's head slowly went from side to side & Alec gave a slight nervous smile. He reached up & caressed her cheek.

" You know you're not ordinary, Vi. You know what I am talking about."

" Be thankful I do."

" Oh I am, I'd hate to have to see you not get to touch you."

" Is that all that matters?"

" Just the icing on the cake," he winked at her.

Violet rolled her eyes & then leaned up to kiss him. It was a soft & tender kiss. As they pulled from each other, Alec smiled as he took her hand & opened the door. They walked out of his office & down the stairs. Slowly the Transgenics began to forget what they were doing as they watched Alec hold Violet's hand. Something like that would be all over TC by sundown.

" Well, well… what's this?" Mole asked, still puffing his cigar.

" Well we know I'm Alec & this is Violet," Alec said with a grin. " What are you missing, Mole?"

He gestured to their hands.

" Ah, that," Alec pulled Violet a little closer. " You wanna tell him Baby or should I?"

" I think you started to tell him, might as well finish," Violet grinned at them.

" Alright. Mole, Violet's my girl now."

" So much for a romantic way of telling people," she muttered under her breath, suppressing a smile.

Mole formed a smile around his cigar. " You're girl? Since when do you settle for one, Alec?"

" Since now."

" And you are actually giving pretty boy a shot here?"

" What can I say?" Violet said with a grin. " It gets pretty boring around here. We figured TC could use a scandal."

" And what a scandal. Wonder how Max will take this."

Alec shrugged. " Don't know. And we aren't to worried about it right now. Catch ya later, Mole."

With a nod, Mole waved after them as they walked outside. They headed for the gate, as they walked in silence just holding the other hand. More Trans stopped to watch them, whispers were thrown out & some pointed. While some smiled, others frowned. But they weren't paying much attention to anyone.

As they reached the gate, Alec told Dalton to open the gate. Before Violet walked through the gate, she hugged Alec once more.

" I'll see you in a few days," he whispered against her hair.

" Good, I can't wait," she whispered back.

Slowly they pulled apart & Violet headed out of TC, back to her apartment. They waved to each other & both began to anticipate the next time they would see each other.

Neither of them knowing that they were being watched from afar.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

The bike took the sharp turn smoothly, never flinching. When the road straightened again, Max floored her baby even more. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. Alec making out with Violet! That was something that wasn't supposed to happen.

' No wonder he wanted to stop seeing me,' she thought bitterly. ' So much for not wanting to hurt Logan or having me look bad in front of him. I should have known that Alec wouldn't be that selfless. And now Violet thinks he likes her. No wonder she was sticking up for him when I saw her today.'

She flew past everything, not sparing a second glance at it. She was so pissed, all she wanted to do was go find Alec & kick his ass. But of course, he was probably still making out with Violet.

" What the hell is she thinking?!" Max wondered out loud. " Couldn't she have gone for a guy that is a little more responsible? Alec's no good for her, he's just gonna ruin her. At that is the last thing she needs."

Max suddenly slammed on her brakes & stopped right in the middle of the road. " What if Alec is seducing her? Wouldn't surprise me if he were. Got bored with me, saw Violet & how sweet she was, knew he could easily get her to believe he liked her like that…" she nodded. " Said to me that he couldn't be with me anymore because he didn't want to hurt Logan, but really he just wanted to see how far he could get with Violet. That freaking SOB!"

She turned her bike around & took off back towards Seattle. She might have been ticked at Violet for not telling her she was having a thing with Alec, but she couldn't just stand idly by while Alec tried to trick her into thinking he liked her when he really didn't. It just wouldn't be right.

Max only hoped Violet wasn't already to far gone to believe her.

* * *

Violet sat at her kitchen table going over some work for TC & trying not to get distracted by thinking of Alec. A faint smile came to her lips & she touched them. She could still feel his lips on hers & his arms around her. With a quick lick of her lips, still tasting him, she got up & got herself something to drink.

As Violet took a drink of water, she wished Alec were there. She loved just being around him, he was so enthusiastic, even when things seemed dark he seemed to always look at the brighter side of things. And that's what she tried to do, no point in worrying over things you have no control over, right?

A quick series of knocks came to her front door.

" I'm coming," Violet called out as she set her glass down & walked out of the kitchen to the door.

She looked through her peephole, shocked to see Max. Thinking the worse, she quickly undid all the locks & pulled the door open.

" Max, what's wrong?"

Max glanced up at her. " Why didn't you tell me you were with Alec?"

Violet blinked & shook her head slightly. " That's why you're here?"

" No, I'm here to personally to deliver flowers," Max smirked. " Of course that's why I'm here."

" So nothing is wrong?"

" Other then you hiding the fact you are with Alec, no."

Violet stepped aside & motioned Max in. Max strolled into the apartment & glanced around as Violet closed the door. She turned back to her & crossed her arms.

" Well?"

Violet looked at her & shrugged slight. " Because we haven't been together long."

" Where you together this morning?"

" Not exactly."

" What the hell does that mean?"

Violet walked past Max back into the kitchen. " It means that this morning when I saw you I wasn't for sure if Alec & I where together."

" How could you not know?" Max questioned.

As she bit into her lip, Violet wondered how Max found out & how much Max knew that she knew. She walked back to the counter where she had set her glass.

" Well… because we really hadn't said if we were going to be together or not."

" So what? You guys have a little fun in the sack & you don't even ask him what the hell that means?"

Violet spun around from the counter. " Alec & I didn't sleep together. Who told you that?"

Max smirked & raised an eyebrow. " Oh no? You both seemed pretty friendly this morning in his office."

Violet's face turned crimson. " You… you saw us in Alec's office?"

" Yes, I did. So you're going to honestly stand there & tell me you two didn't get it on?"

" No Max, I'm not that kinda girl," Violet frowned at her. " And I can't believe you would think that about me. Just because you saw Alec & I making out doesn't mean we slept together."

" And the fact that you were hiding it?"

" You're not my Mom, Max. I don't have to run & tell you as soon as something happens to me. Like I said, I didn't know where Alec or I stood, so I didn't want to say anything in case Alec didn't feel the same way I felt."

" He doesn't feel the same way you feel, Violet."

" What are you talking about?"

Max sighed some & gave her a gentle look. " Violet, you know Alec as well as I do. You know he is basically a horn dog & will do anything to get some."

" Max, if you are saying what I think you're saying, I'm asking you to stop right now."

" I hate that I have to be the one to tell you this, but you leave me no choice. You should have come to me as soon as you noticed Alec was taking interest in you, it would have been easier."

" But Max…"

" No, listen to me," Max said as she walked over & placed her hands on Violet's shoulders. " Alec is only pretending to like you so that he can benefit from it. He has done things like this before. One time at Jam Pony he slept with two of his coworkers, didn't tell them about each other, & when the girls found out, they took it out on each other, then tried to take it out on Alec, then up & quit."

" Right, & after that Alec found out about Rachel & what really happened to her. I know this story already, Max," Violet looked her in the eyes. " Alec explained it all to me, before we were together. And Alec isn't pretending to like me."

" Violet don't be stubborn, I'm trying to help you."

" I think you think you're trying to help me," Violet moved Max's hands off her arms. " But what you are really doing is trying to wreck Alec's chance at happiness because you can't be happy with Logan. And if you can't be happy, why should Alec?"

Max stared back at her, eyes slightly wide for a moment before they grew dark & her lips went tight.

" You have no right to say that about me & Logan."

" And you have no right to say what you just did about Alec."

" I have every right!"

" Oh? Why is that?" Violet's eyebrow rose & she crossed her arms.

Max gave her a glare. " Because before Alec started making out with you, he was sleeping with me."

" So?"

" What do you mean so? Don't you get it? Alec was sleeping with me until he got bored & turned to you."

" Maybe it wasn't that Alec got bored with you, but got tired of that fact you were using him."

" I wasn't using him," Max spat out.

" No?" Violet questioned. " You don't love Alec, you love Logan, when you went into heat you went to find Alec knowing two things. One – he is you're friend & would never not help you if it was in his power. And two – a male X5 just can't say no to a female X5 that is in heat. Face facts, Max, you used Alec & have been using him when you want a little relief from the world. Oh sure, you say it is because you don't want to throw yourself at Logan & kill him cause of the virus. But tell me something; if you aren't in heat anymore, what is the point of continuing to sleep with Alec? I mean now you don't have a sudden urge to do anything with two heads, why do you need Alec to sleep with you to keep you from throwing yourself at Logan?"

" Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," Max paused. " And how in the hell did you know what I was doing with Alec?"

" You just told me you two were sleeping together & the rest isn't that hard to figure out. Especially when people in TC talk about it in whispers. And you still haven't answered my question. If you weren't using Alec for _your_ benefit, why didn't you stop sleeping with him after you're heat was over?"

Max glared at Violet & spun around, heading out of the kitchen. Violet sighed & followed after her to the door.

" I don't have to explain myself to you, Violet."

" And I don't have to explain Alec & myself to you. Can't you just be happy that he is happy?"

Max gave her one last look before she walked out the door.


	10. Part 10

_**I just wanted to thank everybody that has reviewed. Glad you're all liking it & I hope you keep reading.**_

* * *

**Part 10**

I opened my eyes as I carried Violet into my bedroom. I groaned as she tightened her legs around me & nibbled on my bottom lip. I gripped her back as I kicked the door closed & went to the bed.

She whispered my name – low & seductive. Her every touch was making me burn & she was seeking more of my skin. Not wanting to set her down, I was in a jam. But as soon as Violet started to suck on my earlobe, my knees went weak.

I sank down onto my bed, while Violet straddled my lap. She was tugging at my shirt, before she ripped it off me.

" Mmm, Baby…" I whispered huskily as I leant in to kiss along her neck.

" What?"

I moved up to her ear to whisper. " If you wanted the shirt off, all you had to do was ask."

Violet grinned as she shuddered. " Where's the fun in that?"

I kissed slowly down her neck to where it joined with her shoulder. Fingers weaved into her hair & pulled her head to the side before her shirt was tugged from her shoulder.

" Well you do have a point, Vi."

Then I attacked her skin. For every caress there was a bite & with a kiss there was a lick. Violet was soon whimpering & moaning. She gripped my upper arm & pulled at my hair. I held her tight against me as I continued my sweet torture.

A sharp series of knocks brought Alec out of the dream. With a groan he got up off his couch & made his way to the door.

He yanked the door open. " Can't a guy get a few Z's without… Max?"

Alec stopped talking as the dark haired woman eyed him with anger. Roughly, she pushed past him, walking inside his apartment.

" Come on in," Alec grunted.

The door closed as he turned back to watch her. Max crossed her arms over her chest & glared at him. A heavy sigh slipped from his lips.

" What did I do now, Max?"

" Decided to hook up with Violet."

Alec's eyes slide to hers. " I see… so then you heard."

" The rumors floating around TC about your new squeeze? Oh yeah, Mole informed me first. However," Max started," I didn't need him as an informant."

" Oh?" he asked as he walked back to the couch to grab his glass.

" Yeah," she nodded." Ya see when I went for my ride earlier, I had to come back for my keys. Guess what I heard & saw?"

" Logan reciting love poetry via satellite?"

" No," she replied a smirk coming to her face, " no, that isn't it. I saw, well first heard then saw, you making out with Violet."

" There a law against that?"

Max glared at Alec. " I can't believe you."

He shook his head & walked past her, going into the kitchen. Max followed after him.

" What are you doing with her, Alec? You get bored with me & just moved on to someone who is completely innocent? I wasn't good enough? Or just felt like pissing me off?"

Alec whirled around. " Oh yeah Max, that's what I'm doing. I mean, cause you know, this has to have something to do with you. It couldn't just be about Violet & myself. Oh no, that would almost make sense. And come on, when have I ever made sense. Right Maxie?"

" Oh please, don't pull that on me, Alec. I know you."

" No, you think you know me. Obviously, you don't!"

" What about we are a danger to them? We don't belong with them?" Max crossed her arms & her head tilted some.

" I knew that was going to come back & bite me in the ass," Alec muttered, he ran his hand through his hair. " I was wrong about that."

" You're going to hurt her, Alec. Just so you can be happy for a little while, you are going to break her heart."

" Max, don't preach to me when you have been cheating on Logan with me, alright?"

Max went to smack him, but instead of Alec letting her like normal, he caught her wrist & held it tightly. She frowned at him & tried to pull her arm back, but Alec held on.

" You are just jealous that I found someone to care about me & you now have a reason to not sleep with me," he said firmly as he let go of her.

" I'm not jealous, you idiot. I'm worried."

" Worried?" he cocked an eyebrow.

" Yes, for Violet, when she finds out that you are just using her."

" Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like you."

" You use people faster then I can blink!"

" Not when it comes to people I truly care about!"

Max stared at him in slight shock. Alec stared back at her, his breathing slightly heavy. Slowly, he shook his head.

" Not… not that it is any of you're business, Max, but since you won't get your nose out of my business until I tell you," he began, " I care about her. A lot, okay?"

" We'll see," Max said before she turned & headed back to the door. " Not like Violet's going to listen to me when it comes to you anyways." 

" What was that?" Alec followed after her.

" Nothing," she reached for the door handle.

Alec walked up & put his hand on the door so she couldn't leave. " You're not going to bother Violet with this Max. Get it through that thick head that you have, this has nothing to do with you."

" Whatever, Alec."

" No Max, I'm serious. Leave Violet alone, she doesn't need you trying to tell her what a jerk I am," Alec said. " This is between her & I. We are the only two people in this relationship & we don't need anyone interfering."

" Fine."

Alec nodded & stepped away from the door. Max yanked it open & walked out, slamming the door behind her. Alec sighed & rubbed the back of his neck. With a shake of his head, he went to lie back on the couch.

" Man Violet, what are we gonna do now?"


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

Ames White sat in the back of a black car looking over paper work. It was late in the afternoon, near the river & he almost had half a mind to tell his driver to take him home. Almost being the key word...

" Sir?"

" What?" White said to the driver without looking up.

" They have arrived."

White glanced out the window to see another black car pulling up. He put his paper work back into the brief case & got out of the car.

" Fe'nos tol." He said to the shorthaired woman as she got out of the other car.

" Fe'nos tol, Ames," she replied back.

" The transgenic filth are now Americans & slowly everyone is learning to trust them," White told her.

" We know. It has been three years since they took over Terminal City."

" I would have been more then happy to have taken them out of there."

" You were needed else where."

White nodded solemnly. " And where am I needed now?"

" Now we need you back in Seattle. One of our people has informed us that one of the leaders, & one you had a hard time with, has started a relationship with a human," the woman explained to him as she handed him a folder.

White took it & opened it. There he saw a picture of Alec & Violet holding hands walking to the main gate of Terminal City. He moved that picture to see another picture of Alec hugging Violet at the gate. And one more picture of them waving to each other.

" And we have reason to believe that they are in a relationship?" White asked.

" Yes."

" With all do respect, 494 has a thing for women. This could easily be a one night thing."

" He was seen going to her apartment & they were seen kissing. And how they act is not a one-night thing. 494 cares deeply for the girl & that is what you will use to bring him in."

" May I ask why you want him?"

" Bringing in the girl will bring in 494. And bringing him in will bring 452 to rescue him," she said. " Do not fail this time, Ames. Or the Conclave will have no choice but to punish you."

White nodded.

" Fe'nos tol," She said as she opened the door to her car & got back into it.

"Fe'nos tol," White replied.

He stood there & watched her car drive away before he got back into his own.

" Everything good sir?"

" Shut up & drive."

" Where to sir?"

" Seattle, Washington."

* * *

Violet walked along the outside market, looking at what kinds of fruits & veggies the venders had to sell. She slipped her hands into her jean jacket to keep them warm. One vender, an older man, called out to her & with a smile she walks over.

" Good day to you, Violet," the man said.

Violet smiled warmly at the white hair gentlemen, with soft brown eyes & quick smile. " Hello, Mr. Sander. What have you got today?"

" Just got these delicious bell peppers off the truck this morning," he motioned to the red, yellow, & orange bell peppers.

" Hmm, this look good," she said as she picked one up & carefully inspected it. " How much?"

" Ten dollars," Mr. Sander said. " But for you, three for ten dollars."

" Why thank you. I'll take one of each then."

Mr. Sander nodded, picking the biggest & best looking of each color. He put them into a paper bag & handed it to her, then took the ten-dollar bill she handed him.

" Anything else you would like?"

" What about some onions?"

" Are you making dinner for an army, Violet?"

She chuckled & shook her head. " No, but the recipe calls for some cooked onions."

" Ah, well I think I might have one or two back here somewhere," Mr. Sander said as he turned around to look through some boxes.

Violet looked over the other goods that were up front, when she saw a shadow coming up from behind her. She watched the shadow slowly grow bigger. She tried to stay calm, thinking that it was probably just another person coming to look at the food. But that didn't keep her heart from speeding up. Then she heard the footsteps. She spun around just as someone touched her arm.

She came face to face with Alec.

" Alec, what the hell?" she lightly smacked his arm. " Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

" Ow," he smirked at her & rubbed his arm. " No, I was surprising you."

Violet shook her head & took a deep breath. Alec tilted his head & gently touched her arm.

" I honestly didn't mean to scare you Baby. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I know," she said as she rubbed her forehead. " Sorry for the smack."

" It was nothing. Are you okay?" Alec questioned again.

" Yeah, I just… you sneaking up on me like that," she said softly.

Alec nodded & gently pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. Violet sighed softly & snuggled into him. With a smile, Alec kissed her head.

" I forgot how the others have been teaching you to keep eyes & ears open to your surroundings."

" Not to mention ever since I started working with TC I have been a little paranoid someone is following me."

Alec gave her a squeeze. " Don't worry. Trans are Americans, finally, & now there has to be paper work before they come after us. And I really don't think they wanna go through all that."

Violet looked up at him with a smirk. Alec grinned & shrugged.

" Violet?"

She turned her head to look at Mr. Sander. " Yeah?"

Mr. Sander glanced between her & Alec. " I have one onion left."

" Great, I'll take it."

" Five dollars."

" Five dollars?" Alec blenched.

Mr. Sander nodded slowly, keeping an eye on Alec. Violet watched him, & then pulled out a five. Alec caught her hand to stop her.

" You're not wasting a five on an onion."

" It isn't a waste, that's a good deal, Alec. Most of them are ten or more. Mr. Sander always gives me a deal."

Alec sighed & looked at Mr. Sander. He took the five from her & handed it to the man. Mr. Sander took it from him & handed him the onion.

" Here put it in with the peppers," Violet said, opening the paper bag.

Alec slipped it in & looked at Mr. Sander once more. " Do you think I'm gonna do a trick or something?"

Mr. Sander shook his head fast. " No… I just… never saw…"

" Its okay, Mr. Sander. Alec's bark is worse then his bite."

" Hey, cheap shot!"

" See what I mean?" Violet rolled her eyes.

" So what the news was saying?" Mr. Sander asked.

" Completely lies. Does it look like I want to rip your throat out? Or Violet's for that matter?"

" No, but she is pretty."

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment & nodded. " Okay, you got me on that one. Um… I didn't jump ya when you told my girl the onion was five bucks & she didn't have to retrain me, now did she?"

" No… You're girl?"

Alec grinned & slipped his arm around Violet's shoulder. " Yep, my girl."

" I feel so loved," She said with a smirk.

" And ya should," Alec said with a firm nod, trying not to bust out laughing.

Mr. Sander finally smiled at them. " Well then, if you are alright with Violet, then you are alright with me. Come back when you need some veggies, okay young man?"

" Sure, thanks," Alec said with a smile.

" Bye Mr. Sander, thank you," Violet smiled & waved at the older man before walking away with Alec. " Forget about giving me a heart attack…"

" Hey I didn't mean to shock him. At least he took it pretty well. He must have saw me on TV or something, how else would he know that I was a Trans?"

" Yeah, well you & Max have been all over the TV with the building up of TC," Violet nodded as she looked up at him.

" Yeah. Hey, speaking of Max, I need to talk to you about her."

" Okay, well I was heading back to my place after I got these veggies."

" And may I ask what they are for?" Alec smiled at her.

" Chicken fajitas," Violet said with a grin at him.

" And how might I get invited to join you in this feasting of the chicken fajitas?"

" Be thankful I like you."

" Very, very thankful," Alec said as he kissed her on the top of the head.

Violet laughed. " Yeah, right. But you are helping cut things up."

" Wait, me & cooking isn't a good combination…"


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Violet stood at the kitchen counter drying off the vegetables while Alec stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

" I'm serious, Vi," he began. " Cooking & I never did get along. Its really a bad combination… kinda like vinegar & baking powder."

" Baking soda. I don't think I have ever seen what vinegar & baking powder can do," she said with a smile over her shoulder at him.

Alec nodded. " See that's what I mean. I don't even know which combinations make messes."

" Alec?"

" Yeah?"

" You're still cutting the peppers & the onion up."

" But, but, but…"

Violet shook her head & slipped out of his arms. She went to the dish drainer, pulled out a knife & went back towards Alec. As soon as he saw the knife, his hands went up & a nervous smile replaced the pout he had been giving her.

" Hey there Violet baby… uh, ya know there is no need to get violent," Alec said as he slowly walked backwards. " I'll be good & cut up the peppers."

" Oh you big baby, get back over here."

Violet reached out & grabbed a hold of his shirt. With a sudden yelp from Alec, she had dragged him back to the counter & given him the knife.

" The knife is so you can cut everything up," she smirked at him.

Alec grinned. " Oh right, I knew that. Just messing with ya."

" Sure," Violet said as she sat the cutting board on the counter for him. " I need the peppers cut first then the onion."

" Yes Ma'am," Alec saluted her.

Violet smiled some & walked into her pantry. Alec turned back to veggies. He tilted his head as he watched them, & then cautiously poked the red pepper with the knife. After satisfying his curiosity that the thing wouldn't jump up & eat him, Alec picked it up. He turned it in his hand as he looked at it.

" So this is what food looks like before it's cooked," he said to himself, before he smelt it. " Smells alright…"

" Hey Alec."

" Yo?"

" You need to put this on."

Alec turned to see Violet wearing a red apron, while holding out a white apron. His eyes widen & he shook his head.

" No way am I putting an apron on."

" Yes you are or you'll get something on you're clothes," Violet told him as she walked up to him.

" But Vi… I'm a guy," he mumbled.

" So? It's only you & me here. And I promise, putting the apron on won't make you any less of a man," she paused & then slowly smiled, " I mean a X5 guy."

Alec smirked at her, & then took the apron from her. He pulled the neck strap over his head before he tied the apron behind his back. Violet held back a giggle, as she looked him. He crossed his arm in front of his chest.

" There, happy now?"

" Immensely," she walked up to him & kissed him lightly.

Alec smiled as she pulled away. " Alright, so what am I doing again?"

" Cutting up these peppers," she answered, getting out the seasonings for the chicken.

" Alright," Alec went to cut it. " How do you want it cut?"

" In slices."

He nodded & cut the pepper in half, then cut those in half. He made a slice & picked it up, looking at it.

" How big do you want the slices? Is this big enough or to big or two small?"

Violet smiled at him & took the knife. " Here, I'll show you."

Alec watched as Violet took on of the pepper pieces & slowly sliced it how she wanted it.

" You're really good at that, Vi," he said, slowly backing up.

" Takes practice, that's all."

Alec sat down at the table & nodded. " Yeah, I can see that. So how are you going to make the chicken fagitas?"

" Fajitas Babe, fajitas," Violet said with a chuckle. " I have to season the chicken, then boil it, & then fry it with these veggies once you finish cutting… hey!"

She spun around to glare at him. Alec grinned sheepishly from the table & waved.

" Get back over here, this is you're job."

" But Baby, you do it so much better then me!"

" I don't care, now get back over here."

Alec sighed & mumbled about not wanting to do it, but he got up just the same & went back to the counter. He took the knife from her & started to cut the veggies.

" If I cut my finger, I'm blaming you," he mumbled.

" Alright," she said with a shrug as she started to clean the chicken.

Alec looked over at her & pushed his bottom lip out, pouting again. Violet glanced at him & laughed. He turned back to the pepper, still pouting.

" Alec, you're to cute for words."

" Really?" Alec glanced over at her with a sugar sweet smile.

Violet nodded. " Yep. Let me know when you're done with the peppers."

" Under one condition."

" What?"

" I get a kiss first."

" I'll give you two when you let me know you're done."

Alec smirked. " But I want one now."

" And I want you to cut the peppers so we can eat sometime this week," she said with a grin. " Not to mention, you'd get two kiss if you wait, instead of just one now."

" Make it three?"

" Done."

" Yay," Alec said happily & went back to cutting.

Violet laughed again. " You're such a dork."

" You're dork."

Violet washed her hands off, & then dried them. She went over to Alec & slipped her arms around him from behind, she rested her head on his shoulder blade. Alec smiled & rubbed her arm before going back to cutting the peppers.

" You better get to the chicken if you want to eat sometime this week," Alec said with a grin.

She smirked & pinched his side. He yelped & jumped, looking at her with a mock glare. Violet nodded her head & went back to the chicken. With a laugh, Alec finished cutting all the peppers.

" All done," he announced proudly. " Now where are my kisses?"

Violet glanced at him with a smile. " You didn't cut the onion up yet. Not done, so no kisses."

Alec pouted. " Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

" I don't like cherries, Baby," she said with a slight smile as she washed her hands again & made sure the chicken started to boil.

" Just one?"

" On the cheek."

" Lips."

" Get to cutting that onion."

Alec sighed, grabbed the onion & walked to the sink. He muttered as he peeled away the skin & rinsed it off. Violet smiled to herself as Alec went back to the counter & started to cut the onion. He sliced it the same way she had showed him with the peppers. With every slice, the smell of the onion got stronger & Alec's nose twitched. He took a shaky breath, frowning at the onion as he continued to slice it. The onion stung his eyes & he turned his head to his shoulder, to wipe at his eyes with the shirt. Swallowing hard, Alec looked back at the onion as tears threatened to slip down his cheeks. He tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. And one by one, tears began to roll.

Violet moved beside Alec to get some of the onions he already cut for her. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see the tears.

" Alec, what are you doing?" she asked.

" Nothing," he mumbled & kept cutting the onion.

" Then why did you turn your head away from me?"

Alec sniffled. " It's nothing."

Violet tilted her head as she heard the sniffle. She looked at the onion, him, & then the onion again. As she touched his arm, she held back a smile.

" Are you crying?"

" No of course not. Why would you think I was crying?" he said in a rush.

The smile slowly came to Violet's face. " Aww, is my Awec tearing up?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

" No," he denied it again, wiping his eyes on his shoulder away from her again.

" Aww," Violet slipped her arms around his waist & kissed his other shoulder, " its otay Awec, I won't tell anybody."

" I'm not crying, it's this damn onion," Alec said accusingly & sniffled again.

" Onion's have a way of making us do that," she gave him a squeeze.

Alec swallowed hard & slowly turning his head to look at her, the knife & onion forgotten. She smiled tenderly up at him, & then gently reached up to wipe away the few tears. He looked down at her, a warm look came to his eyes & he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Violet smiled against him, kissing him back softly. She pulled back & Alec followed her.

" No," he whispered.

" Wash your hands first, Baby," she said gently as she stroked his cheek. " That way we won't be smelling like onion & you won't be crying through dinner."

" I wasn't crying," Alec said with a frown, before he grinned slightly. " We could always go take a bath to clean up."

" You are so bad," Violet smacked his arm.

" Ow," Alec frowned. " And you're so violent. Always hitting on me. That isn't nice ya know."

" I am not violent."

" Coulda fooled me," he winked at her as he walked over to the sink to wash off his hands.

" And I thought you were annoying before," she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

She gasped softly as Alec grabbed a hold of her hips & pulled her back against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder & smiled innocently at her.

" I don't buy it."

Alec shrugged & held her in his arms. She smiled, lightly laid her arms over his, & leaned back against him. He kissed her shoulder, then her cheek.

" Okay, I buy it."

He laughed & turned her around. " I believe I am owed some kisses. Three to be exact."

" I don't think so," she stated matter-of-factly.

" Oh you don't?" he cocked an eyebrow.

" I only owe you two," she held up two fingers. " You got one before you washed you're hands."

" But that doesn't count, I needed some TLC then."

Violet laughed out & threw her arms around Alec's neck, hugging him tightly. He smiled & held her just as tight.


End file.
